What'cha Looking At Me Like That For?
by SingingSongbird
Summary: COMPLETE AU. No real plot or anything at all, you make up whatever you want. T for violence. This little one-shot is kinda fantasy-ish? I wrote this after a marathon of Soul Calibur 5 just to give you an idea. Happy Valentines Day and MERRY BRITTANA KISS


**This has no story line like AT ALL. I just wrote this while listening to** **Louder Than Thunder by TDWP, Lesson Never Learned by Asking Alexandria, Landslide by Stevie Nicks, and Skyscrapers by Ready Set Fall! Hahaha, welp happy Valentines Day and have a merry BRITTANA KISS! Enjoy lmao. **

* * *

><p>Coal black orbs gaze into crystal blue pools from across the abandoned construction site. Rain pours down upon both of the girl's contrasting skins, giving both an equal freeze. They refuse to let their bodies shiver the slightest with stances so bold and strong. Fists twist and clench at their sides as they glare on. Who will play the first move is unknown.<p>

The silence between them is louder than any crashing thunder that shook the gravel beneath their bare feet that night. They ran out of words left to exchange a long time ago. Why they continued to converse and care for each other while aware of their slow decay remains a dark mystery. Opposites do attract but how these two polar opposites stuck together was unthinkable. Time would show their ending to be inevitable.

_Little Santana struggled as she forced her feeble arms to lift the heavy blade from the grass to swing at the tree before her. The tree has several cuts in it's side with broken bark blistering around the thinly sliced openings. So far she has counted nine successful swings. How she was designated this weapon she may never know. The weapon weighs at least twice her weight, maybe even more. _

_ "Gah!" She gasped as she took one last fierce tug and swing, falling onto her behind as the blade gets lodged and stuck into the tree's side._

_ Looking back up at the tree with disbelief, she takes a heavy breath and lets her body fall back onto the light green grass. Her back hits the ground with a thump and she growls at the slight pain. She has only started training a few minutes ago and she's already worn out. At that rate, she'll never graduate in weaponry. She has always been known for her interest in raw fist fighting than with weapons but her hands alone won't do any good in the tournaments. _

_ "Great. How am I supposed to get that out?" She mumbled to herself angrily while watching the clouds slug lazily across the azure sky._

_ Letting her body and mind relax for a moment, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath while absorbing her surroundings. Birds are chirping their morning tunes, the wind is blowing through the leaves on the towering trees high above her. There is another noise that Santana can't quite put her finger on. It's a faint sound—possibly a whimper._

_ Was there someone crying? _

_ Springing into an upright sitting position, Santana squinted her dark eyes and peered around the forest. Not a person in sight. The only thing she can see is the sun's rays making a gold curtain through the gaps between the ancient trees. Shrugging to herself, she pushed back the thought. Imagination can be a scary device._

_ Then the sound came back again. It was more clear this time and obviously a girl. Santana shot up to her feet and began to race after the sound. Grass crumpled against the pads of her rough feet as she sprints, her breath leaving her lips in little pants. Light flashed around her as trees momentarily blocked the sun only to let its bright beams splash into her sight again. She brought one arm up to cover her eyes and relied on her hearing and touch to find the girl._

_ When the whimpers became as clear as day she uncovered her eyes and slowed to an easy stop. Before her a blonde girl about her age laid curled up into herself against a tree trunk. Her pale body trembled with soft cries as disheveled blonde locks created a blanket around her back down to her waist. The girl looks familiar though Santana wasn't sure or not if that was the blonde back at school that refused to pick up even a tiny dagger. _

_ Santana casually strolled over to her, standing a few feet away. She didn't know how to really approach such a situation so she simply stood for a good while patiently. When she saw the blonde girl would refuse to do anything but cry, she slowly stretched out her left leg and poked her back with her big toe. The blonde gradually uncurled herself and brought her eyes up to meet Santana's. _

_ It was an amazing sight to her. She saw a tan girl looking down at her but she also saw more. She saw a hero, standing tall in the sun with rays of light rimming her tan figure and creating a halo with her hair. She saw her protector; her savior. _

_ "What'cha looking at me like that for?" Santana grumbled, scratching the back of her neck. "I heard crying and it was annoyin' me. I'm trying to train here."_

_ The blonde continued to simply smile up in awe to her. Santana frowned and averted her eyes to glare over at a sloppily-flying butterfly. The butterfly flew over and crossed Brittany, making Santana's eyes meet her once again. It seemed impossible to look away; not even nature would spare her._

_ "What?"_

_ "Nothing," the blonde's gentle voice giggled. "No one has ever cared about me crying before. Well, at least not until now they haven't."_

_ Santana's face turned a dark red._

_ "Wha? You think I care? Hah, I am Santana Lopez!" The fiery girl claimed, pointing at her own flat chest triumphantly. "I only care 'bout me and myself!"_

_ "And me too," the blonde finished with a small smile. "Brittany!"_

_ Santana dropped her finger and let her arm dangle. She squatted and growled at eye level with the blonde. Up close her eyes were _really _blue._

_ "No. Just me! Not you—AHH!" Santana corrected in frustration before Brittany pounced onto her and encased her in a bear hug._

_ "I'm so happy we're friends!" Brittany laughed joyously, rolling the both of them around._

_ Santana groaned and sighed. _

_ "Me too," she said flatly._

Brittany and Santana began walking forward in the same instant. It was a slow walk with careful steps and cautious eyes. Their guards were on in all possible ways; mentally, physically, and emotionally. They stopped a good distance from one another in the middle of their arena. Standing in the center of an unfinished building, rain continued to fall onto their frigid bodies. Only a few bars protect them overhead.

Santana internally scoffs at Brittany's attire. She always seemed to wear her ragged servant clothes. When they were younger she would always insist it was more comfortable than their training outfit, which she had a point to. Her mother would yell at her time and time again saying it was improper but then again most things about the blonde were improper.

Brittany took in Santana's typical appearance. She was wearing bandages all over, from her calves, stomach, forearms, fists, everywhere. She always wore her bandages. Her cotton shirt was dirty. That was Brittany's favorite shirt because it made Santana look like a pirate with its puffs. Her baggy slacks were never too flattering for her angelic frame.

As Santana reached behind her back to grip her blade, Brittany reached down to grip her dual machetes. Santana can remember a time back when Brittany wouldn't pick up even a fork. Brittany can remember a time back when Santana could hardly hold her blade in front of her without collapsing.

_"Pull harder! C'mon! Tug!" Santana roared as Brittany and herself tried to pull her blade from the tree's hold. "We almost got this! I can feel it!"_

_"You've been saying that for the past hour, San," Brittany deadpans, rolling her blue eyes. _

_Santana ignored her comment and continued pulling on the blade's gripping. _

_"Wait! I got an idea," Brittany chimed._

_Santana watched her with skeptical eyes. Brittany wasn't the brightest tool in the box. She was too fed up with this to even care. Hell, she would go for any idea at this point. Dumb or not. _

_"All yours," she muttered, letting the blade go and laying back down on the grass._

_Brittany let the blade go and took a finely measured step back. She tightly closed one eye and poked her tongue out the side of her mouth as she examined her subject. Santana watched on with bored eyes, not the least bit amused. Then, in one fluid motion, Brittany did a back flip, landed on her hands with her feet dangling above her head, and pushed off her arms to slam both of her feet into the blade's gripping. The large, sharp piece of metal glided out from the tree and landed on its shiny side in the grass. _

_ Santana's jaw dropped._

_ "Whoa! Brittany! How did you do that?" She asked excitedly, coming to a stand on her feet. "That was amazing!"_

_ Brittany bashfully scratched the back of her head and smiled childishly at Santana in return. Her teeth were a pearly white in the sun's brilliant rays. _

_ "I don't know. You wanted your thingy back and I made sure you got it back," the blonde mumbled with an impish grin. "That's what friends do—right?"_

_ Santana smiled and shook her head. She walked over to Brittany's side and threw her arm around her shoulders._

_ "Nah! That's what _we _do!" She announced, rocking back on her tiny heels. "We're going to be the best team this world's ever seen. Got it?"_

_ "Got it." Brittany smiled._

Santana and Brittany continue to glare into one another's eyes. Lighting split the night in two, lighting up their features for a heartbeat before returning shadowy and somber. If either of them was crying it was masked by the heavy rain.

Santana was the first to break the dead silence.

"You can still back out."

Brittany had no response. She simply remained boring her eyes into Santana's completely unfazed.

"It would be a shame to kill you."

"You're always talk, Santana," Brittany muttered, her face contorting into a grimace so angry even Santana was taken aback. "YOU HAVE NEVER LIVED UP TO YOUR WORDS!"

The tan girl gasped, swinging her blade up to collide with the blonde's machetes as she slammed them down. A large spark spurred in the night the moment their weapons touched. Santana let out a misty breath before clamping her jaws shut.

"Yeah?" She growled. "Well at least I don't make love a false term. AT LEAST I DON'T DISCARD THE PEOPLE I TRULY CARE FOR!"

"You never cared for anyone but yourself..." Brittany hissed.

Santana roared as she shoved Brittany back with her blade. The blonde slid on her feet against the stinging gravel, shutting her eyes and taking the pain with a flexing jaw. Once her body came to a steady halt, she gradually opened her piercing blue eyes and let her shimmering hair fall back against her bare arms. She cocked her head to the side, holding her machetes at her side with a trembling grip.

Santana cocked her head to the other side in return. She huffed out another breath before racing towards the blonde in lightning fast speed. Brittany ran in a quick blur and they both collided once more with sparks flying everywhere.

"I'll show you just how much I cared for you, _Brittany," _Santana spat, lifting her blade above and behind her head before ramming it back down.

Brittany raised her machetes in attempt to block the blow but the Latina's fury proved to win over her strength. Her arms broke apart, spreading out to the side of her body as Santana's blade cut down her shoulder. If she were any closer, her whole arm would have been severed.

Santana took the opportunity she had and raised her left leg before shooting it forward into Brittany's gut. Blood squirted out the blonde's parted lips, her large blue eyes going wide as her pupils shook from the heavy blow. She stumbled backwards onto her feet and raised her arm. Her sight was blurry for a moment until it cleared just in time for her to see Santana bringing a fist upwards towards her jaw.

Instantly twirling on her toes, Brittany dodged the Latina by a mere inch and felt the girl's fist as it flew up her hair and grazed her arm in the process. Her body came completely back around and she leaned forward to jab her machete out at Santana. The Latina caught her by a second and wrapped her hand around the machete's sharp blade, cutting her palm but successfully stopping the weapon on its track.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that," Santana growled, squinting one eye at Brittany.

They labored on like that for almost hours. Blood splattered the gravel and washed away in the rain. Tears were shed but never considered. Hate pulsed out of both girl's hearts.

Then Brittany decided to finally end it once and for all; the pain, the love, the suffering. She would take the step Santana was always too afraid to take. As both their bodies tremble, shoving back and forth at one another with their weapons, Brittany gazed down into Santana's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she breathed.

Santana flew back the next moment, a large explosion happening around Brittany's body. A large, glowing white orb took Brittany's place. Santana balanced her body on one elbow as she laid on the gravel. She brought an arm up to cover her eyes from the extreme light.

"I see how it is."

The white orb faded away to reveal a celestial-like figure in the shape of Brittany's naked body. The brilliant tint continued to glow as the only human part of Brittany that could be made out was the two neon blue dots where her eyes would be. Everything else was a pure white radiance.

Santana wiped her bloody lower lip with her thumb before rising to her feet. She took in Brittany's new form and wondered what would happen next.

Before she had the chance to ponder the possibilities, the angelic figure was before her and pounding its raw fist into her stomach. Brittany twisted her fist as it seeped into Santana's tan skin before the Latina went flying into one of the bars of the unfinished building. She could hear a few of the girl's back bones and ribs break. It was at the same time intoxicating and heartbreaking.

Santana fell flat on her chest, her facing hitting the gravel painfully. She let herself stay like that for a little. Her labored breaths came out hoarsely as tears inevitably rimmed her eyes. Brittany walked over to her and gazed down at her body. Santana sadly smiled, shook her head, and looked up at Brittany.

"Don't tell me you're sorry," she muttered, choking and coughing up some blood. "I don't care for your sick apologies. I've heard them time and time before, Brittany. Sometimes I feel as if that's the only word you can speak to me anymore..."

Brittany didn't whisper a single word. When Santana finally figured there was nothing left to say, she brought her trembling body up on weak feet. She handed Brittany her blade with shaking hands.

"But that's okay. Don't even worry about it," Santana darkly chuckled. "Don't even worry about me—about what has become of us. I only as that you just remember me as your old friend. Not as a lover, teammate, or anything else. Just—just an old friend. That's all I want before I depart."

As Santana was uttering her final words, Brittany began to slowly decay back into her mortal form. She watched her soulmate with glossy blue eyes blurry with tears. The rain must of stopped somewhere along Santana's speech, the sun peeking out from behind dark clouds to light the land with its brilliance.

With the very last of her strength and energy, Santana took Brittany's hands and plunged the blade straight through her body. Brittany gasped though Santana didn't even flinch in pain the slightest. Brittany looked back into Santana's eyes, her bottom lip trembling as tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. Her blue eyes were pleading and for what Santana had no idea. They couldn't continue like this forever.

As her sight began to fade to black, Santana lent out her palm and tenderly caressed Brittany's cheek. The blonde unconsciously leaned into the Latina's warm touch and breathed in her scent. Santana giggled lowly with lidded eyes. Brittany was gazing at her with such love and desperate need it was heartbreaking.

Then, Santana whisper fer final words.

_"What'cha looking at me like that for?"_


End file.
